


Captured Fairy

by MeH_Im_deH_TireD



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bakayuri, I Don't Even Know, I'll edit later, Jjbek, M/M, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, YuriYuu, YuuYu, yu2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeH_Im_deH_TireD/pseuds/MeH_Im_deH_TireD
Summary: A dancing fairy captured by a human and placed in a shop...??????? I'm not good with summaries.





	Captured Fairy

There once was a fairy who was able to fly freely. This fairy looked to dance. One day the fairy woke up or something and had the urge to dance. The fairy danced and danced until it was tired but later that fairy, while he was sleeping, got captured by some unknown human.

The fairy later woke up in a clock shop. Curious and frightened the fairy looked around wondering where he was. The fairy then saw a glamorous cheeda patterned clock and was an awe. All of a sudden a voice was heard saying, so you like that clock design. The fairy looked to see what was making the sound. The fairy saw a human. The human then stared at the fairy saying, so you can move.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not yet going to be well made. I'm just putting this out there until my ideas finish coming to me, then I'll write and continue this. So if you see this and is interested in this, you'll have to wait. (I also have to rewrite this&this is what I got so far. I know sucks.)
> 
> Sorry, thank you for your time and bye.


End file.
